Beast Prince of Konoha
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: Naruto recovering after the Mizuki incident gets a little surprise when a princess with a short temper and the power to talk to animals just appears in his apartment. Life just got a whole lot weirder for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Alternate cotinuity reboot of Prince of Beasts.
1. Chapter 1

A small ship was drifting towards the surface of a blue planet. Inside was a girl in a red and black striped dress with two pink pigtails and bright purple eyes with a black spade tipped devil tail. Who had two major problems.

"Out of fuel and their ships closing in." She said. "Well how do I get out of this?"

**********************************Scene**********************************************

In a forest a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes in a pair of orange pants with an orange jacket with blue shoulders and sleeves. He was leaping through the forest with a large red and green scroll. He was snickering at how easy it was to grab what should have been one of the best guarded scrolls in the entire village. He landed in a field with a small shack and opened the scroll.

"Okay what's on this?" He said still laughing to himself. He looked at the first technique on the scroll. "Clones. um okay what else?"

He flipped through looking for techniques. He found next to nothing he could do but he stopped at one.

"Sage training." He read aloud. It looked interesting but he wouldn't be able to in one night. He grinned having planned for one scenario. He pulled a scroll, some ink and a paint brush out of his inside pocket.

He quickly copied down the method and found something else of interest under clan techniques that he also copied before stashing everything something called "Beast Lord Technique". And just going back to the first technique which was the only he could hope to accomplish that night.

****************************************Scene****************************************

Back on the ship the girl had started to look through the ship for something that would help. Her escape from the ship had to be buried somewhere in this mess. She sighed. Her escape from the ship had to be buried somewhere in this mess. She sighed.

****************************************Scene****************************************

Naruto huffed as he fell back smirking at successfully having completed the technique. Then he heard a sound behind him. He turned and smiled. Then he heard a sound behind him. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" Naruto said excitedly jumping up.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Demanded the scared chuunin.

"The make-up exam." Naruto said slightly confused.

"What make up exam?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki said that if I stole the scroll and learned a technique from it I'd graduate." Naruto said with a mixture of worry and confusion.

Iruka looked worriedly. "Mizuki."

"Naruto good job you pass now give me the scroll." Said the voice of Mizuki as the white haired chuunin landed on a branch.

"Mizuki what are you doing?" Asked Iruka. "Naruto don't give him the scroll."

Mizuki looked over to him and a moment of worry crossed his face. "Naruto would you like to know a secret?"

"A Secret?" Naruto asked.

"The secret about why everyone hates you." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki don't!" Iruka shouted.

"Fourteen years ago the village was attacked by a nine tailed demon fox." Mizuki stated. "It was too powerful to be defeated by any conventional means, so the Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal it in a newborn."

Naruto started to tremble and asked. "What?"

"That baby was you. You are the nine tailed demon fox!" Mizuki shouted with a deranged smile. He then reached back and unslung a large shurikan on his back. He started to twirl the enormous shurikan overhead. "Now die monster!"

Naruto didn't even register as the enormous shurikan flying at him. Iruka jumped in front of the whirling blade and took the hit for Naruto. Naruto came back from his shock seeing Iruka taking the hit for him.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked nervously.

Iruka said. "Naruto grab the scroll and run."

Naruto slowly returning to reason quickly got angry as he realized that one of the few people to care about him was just hurt, by a man that tried to kill him. He raised his hand and crossed his fingers in what would eventually become his signature.

"Naruto run!" Iruka ordered.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted and a cloud of smoke formed.

As it cleared it revealed hundreds of clones surrounding them. "You hurt Iruka sensei!" Naruto said glaring at the white haired chuunin.

"Wh-What are you going to do about it _dead last_?" Asked Mizuki nervously.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Naruto replied as several clones descended on Mizuki.

Before the white haired chuunin could reach his other massive shurikan the clones had him swarmed beating him from every possible angle at once.

Iruka watched in stunned silence as hundreds of copies of his favorite student mercilessly pummeled his former coworker. After a good several minutes at least of beating down the white haired chuunin Naruto released his clones and asked. "You okay Iruka sensei."

Iruka gave small smile before waving Naruto over. "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto nodded and shut his eyes. He felt something move around his head before Iruka said. "Okay you can open them again."

Naruto opened them to find Iruka not wearing his hitai-ate. He reached up and felt his forehead ware there was something metal and cloth. He hugged Iruka and was quickly reminded that there was a shurikan in his back. He panicked. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Naruto calm down." Iruka said. "Now send a clone ahead for a med nin."

*************************************scene*******************************************

The pink haired alien had finally found something that she thought might help. She couldn't remember the exactly what it was but she did remember its name "Pyon Pyon Warp kun."

She put it on her wrist and activated it before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and her dress fell where she was standing.

************************************scene********************************************

Naruto was relaxing in a warm bath after running around just happy to get a chance to relax after what happened. He sighed and sunk deeper feeling like he had forgotten something important. Then the water started to bubble.

"What the?" He asked as the water started to rise. He saw a silhouette launched his hands out in an attempt at self-defense. He grabbed something almost perfectly flat and heard a squeak. As the water started to fall he saw what made the noise. An indignant looking naked girl whose chest his hands were planted on.

"You beast!" She shouted and punched him square in the face as hard as she could.

Naruto was knocked out cold. She felt a little bad that she had knocked him unconscious in a tub of water. She dragged him out left him on the floor where he at least wouldn't drown and slipped out to find something to wear.

*************************************scene*******************************************

She found that he was in a one room apartment but at the moment was more worried about being naked then why someone her age appeared to be living on his own. She searched through his closet to find four identical ugly orange jumpsuits. Sweat dropping as she grabbed one she tried to figure out where things went so wrong.

_The pigtailed girl was crouched in a hanger next to another girl with a green and black stripped dress and much shorter hair than her own and a pair of tiny pigtails._

_The red clad one asked. "Momo are you sure this'll work."_

"_Yes now I'll take the one on the right and head one way, you take the one on the right and go another they'll never catch us both." The now identified Momo replied. "It'll get us at least a month off."_

"_Okay." The other girl replied._

Except it didn't work out as planned. As it turned out those ships, well hers at least, where in that hanger for a reason. She sighed and sat down to figure out what to do next. She sighed and sat down to figure out what to do next.

*************************************scene*******************************************

Naruto woke up a little later wondering why he was lying on his bathroom floor naked with a headache and grabbed a towel before getting up. He tried to recall why he went down in the first place and stepped out to find a girl sitting on his bed in one of his orange jumpsuits.

"Um high." Naruto said.

She was about to say hello when she remembered that he had just seen her naked and groped her chest. So she instead clutched the top of the jacket and glared.

Naruto was still coming to grips with the weirdness and was probably still in shock from the nine tails reveal earlier.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said. "What's your name?"

"Nana Asta Deviluke." She replied.

Naruto started to slide over to the closet. "Um could you turn around for a second?"

"Why?" Nana asked nervously.

"Because I want to get dressed. This towel is cold." Naruto said.

She realized he was only wearing that single piece of wet cloth, blushed, and turned around.

Naruto quickly changed nervous about being naked around a girl.

"Okay I'm good." He said. She turned back to him. "Now what are you doing in my home?"

"I don't know I got here with this." She said holding up her wrist.

Naruto moved in close and looked at the small bracelet. It was a small silvery bracelet that vaguely resembled a rabbit head or bug with long antennas.

"It's called Pyon Pyon warp kun, my sister invented it." Nana.

Naruto blinked. "How did that thing put you in my bath?

"I don't know I used it because my ship ran out of fuel in the atmosphere and couldn't escape this planets gravity." She replied.

And Naruto blanked. "Huh?" "Huh?"

"What part didn't you understand?" She asked.

"Everything after "Because"." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

She gave him a flat look. "You don't know what a ship is?"

"A big wooden thing that goes through water." Naruto said.

"Do you know what a space ship is?" Nana asked nervously.

"Nope. The old man might though." Naruto said.

"Old man?" Nana asked.

"Yeah old man Hokage he runs he village." Naruto said.

"Great let's go see him." Nana said things looking up.

"Well he wouldn't be in the office now we'd have to wait till tomorrow." He said.

Nana looked down and sighed. She then looked up.

Naruto looked worried.

"What?" She asked.

"Well I only have one bed." Naruto said worriedly.

"What? How do you only have one bed?" She asked.

"Well I live here alone." Naruto said looking down sadly.

She looked at the sad blond for as he hung his head. Feeling bad about apparently dragging up some bad memories. a quick sigh and she said. "I guess we don't have a choice. We'll have to share for the night."

Naruto looked nervous.

"Well we don't have much choice." She said looking away nervously.

As they seemed to get used to the idea blur burst through Naruto's window sending shards of glass everywhere. Naruto looked as two large men got up from their crouches.

"What? How did they find me?" Nana shouted.

The two suited thugs moved in and Nana looked worriedly. Naruto seeing this reacted quickly. He jumped up and kneed the closest one in the side of his head. He grabbed her hand and jumped out the shattered window. Pulling her close he kicked off the wall of his building. He landed on a roof and moved her into a bridal carry and took off again. Pulling her close he kicked off the wall of his building. He landed on a roof and moved her into a bridal carry and took off again.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Nana.

"Because you were in trouble." Naruto said.

She blushed at that. He had probably only delayed her from getting grounded but hey he didn't know that. The two wound up near a fenced off forest where Naruto set her in a tree. He jumped down and took a spot in the middle of a grassy field next to it.

She heard a growl and turned to her left. A massive tiger not ten inches from her face.

Outside of the forest Naruto was staring down the two thugs in suits. He crossed his fingers in his new favorite seal.

"What have you done with the princess?" One asked.

Naruto noted that to ask about later but at the moment he was more worried about these guys.

"Multi Shadow Clone Technique!" He shouted.

A cloud of smoke blanketed the field. The duo of thugs coughed as it cleared revealing no less than two hundred of the orange clad blond smirking confidently. The two stepped back in surprise. The clones all reached back as one and realized they left their tools back at home. Charging bare handed at the enemy they were relying numbers. The duo recovered quickly from the shock and attacked back. They soon learned that the numbers were all the blond had going for him. They easily dodged the wild sloppily thrown punches and kicks. Crushing clones left and right with ease.

Naruto growled slightly at realizing he had the disadvantage despite out numbering them a hundred to one.

One of the clones wised up and tried to attack from behind which one resulted in Naruto learning one thing. These guys had one more limb than him as a long devil tail smacked away the attacking clone. The last remaining clone he had.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is the princess?" Said the thug.

"Like I'll tell you." Naruto said.

"Very well." The thug said approaching menacingly.

A roar was heard and the trio all turned in time to see what could only be call a pack of tigers, each about the size of horse, attacked from the side. They surrounded Naruto forming a protective wall. A particularly large one landed next to Naruto who was surprised to find Nana riding the beast.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded dumbly.

"Princess please just come back." The thug begged.

"I'll go home when I'm ready." She said. "I want a break from studying so I'll stay right here."

Naruto blinked that was what this was about. It seemed a little extreme to him, he usually just pulled a prank. He never sent a pack wild tigers to chase Iruka sensei off, but hey maybe they were just that boring.

The two definitely looked nervous at being surrounded by the huge cats.

"Now go away and tell father that I'll come back later." She said.

They nodded looking scared.

Naruto felt more than a little useless at having the girl he tried to protect having to save him. He was supposed to be a ninja. It was supposed to be his job to protect the princess not the other way around. Even if she did have an army of big cats.

"Wait how did you get all these tigers." He asked.

"I can understand and talk to animals." Nana replied.

Naruto stopped for a second to let that sink in. "That is so cool!"

She blushed a little and looked to the side in embarrassment. "Th-Thank you."

As Naruto continued to gush about how awesome he thought that power was he remembered what had been tugging at his mind since the Mizuki incident. He made a clone leaving Nana completely stunned.

"Go to the field and grab the scroll form its hiding place." Naruto whispered to the clone.

"Ossu." It replied saluting and ran off.

"What was that?" Nana asked a little stunned.

"That was shadow clone." Naruto said proudly. "It makes solid clones."

Her eyes widened. He made a copy of himself out of nothing and talking to animals impressed him.

He started to walk back to his apartment. She sent the tigers back into the forest and followed after him. The two quietly walked back through the streets quietly absorbed in their thoughts.

Nana occasionally stealing glances at him while thinking on how he jumped into help her despite having just met her. She punched him and knocked him out and brought trouble down on him. Her mind flashed back to seeing him in the bath which caused her go bright red. She then looked back at him and seeing him focused, deep in thought, under the low light of night definitely added to it.

Naruto was focused on how useless he felt when he got saved twice in the same night. He was completely helpless twice in the same night. He looked back at the girl following him and then up at the sky wondering what he was doing with his life. He decided right then and there from that moment on he was going to become strong enough to be able to protect everyone else. That he would never need someone else to save him if he could help it.

They reached the building and climbed the stairs and walked into Naruto's apartment. And saw the shattered windows. Naruto sighed; they had to break in right next to the bed didn't they. He started to clean up the shattered glass while remembering if he and anything to put over the gaping hole. Nana feeling a little guilty that she was the reason for it helped him out. After throwing the glass in the trash taking off the sheets and flipping the mattress just in case the tow curled up facing away from each other each planning something different for the next day.

***************************************Scene*****************************************

Harem for the series.

Nana, Momo, Lala, Yui, Tearju, Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was something warm pressed against his body. He opened his eyes to see a face just a few inches from his own. As his vision cleared he saw Nana had clung to him sometime in the night. She was so close he could smell her every time he inhaled, It was surprisingly good for someone who had spent all last evening running around. He felt her warm breath on his face and blushed as he stared at her lips. They looked soft and inviting in the morning light. Unconsciously he moved his face closer, slowly moving in to steal a kiss. He suddenly felt something beneath him rise rapidly flipping him through the air. He landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Ugh my back." Naruto groaned standing up.

He looked at the bed to see what sent him flying. Nana had flipped over and flung him through the air with ease. Naruto sighed before just getting to work on a kettle of water. He pulled a couple of cups of ramen out of his cupboard. He then sat down and watched the kettle silently thinking to himself.

"_Well I guess I send her on her way today." _Naruto thought.

"Too bad she was pretty cute" A cheerful, optimistic, voice in his head said.

"**Eh she would have just started to hate us like the rest."** Another far more pessimistic voice replied.

"I thought she was kind of nice." The optimistic voice said.

"**That's what we thought about Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura."** The pessimistic voice said.

"Well maybe this one would be different." The optimistic voice said hopefully.

"**Probably not."** The other replied.

Naruto let out a sigh before thinking. _"Wait did I just have an argument with myself?"_

The kettle let out a loud whistle caused Nana to spring up and look around nervously for a second. Once she started thinking straight she calmed down and yawned. Naruto poured some water in both of the ramen cups and set something down to hold the top on. Nana walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Naruto just started on his own cup of noodles before Nana came out. She sat down at her own.

"So when do you want to go see the old man?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure it's worth it." Nana said sounding disappointed.

Naruto raised an looked confused and asked. "Why?"

"I noticed on the way back here last night." Nana said. "This place doesn't look like it's got space fairing tech."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and admitted. "Well I've never heard of anyone going to space."

"So it looks like I'm just going to have to stay here till I can think of a way back to my ship." Nana admitted. She blushed slightly and started fidgeting nervously. "Since I don't have any money."

She paused and Naruto raised a single eyebrow.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked nervously.

"Okay." Naruto answered instantly.

"I'll help with... Wait what?" Nana said.

Naruto shrugged. "It's fine with me."

Nana stared as Naruto casually just went back to his ramen. She wasn't expecting some guy she had caused so much trouble to just agree, no strings attached, just like that. Naruto just kept munching on his ramen like nothing happened for a few moments with Nana just staring at him. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Naruto stood up and left to answer it.

On the other side was a tall white haired man with blue eyes in what looked like skeleton themed armor. Naruto just stared at him for a moment and the big guy looked straight forward before realizing their was no one in view. He looked down and found Naruto who was barely over waist height on the man.

"Zastin!?" Nana said in a panic.

"Ah princess there you are." Zastin said. He pushed Naruto aside and walked right in.

Naruto wasn't having any of this and ran around sticking himself between Zastin and Nana. Nana blushed again while looking at Naruto's back. Zastin glared down at him.

"Kid don't get in the way." Zastin said. "I'm here to take the princess home. Don't get in the way and you won't get hurt."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in impotent fury as he shook his head. Naruto stood fast as Zastin glared at him. Zastin drew some kind handle and a second later a green laser blade came out.

"I'll only ask nicely once more." Zastin said. "get out of the way."

Naruto grinned devilishly as a clone jumped up behind him. Naruto

formed a familiar cross shaped seal with his hands and shouted. "Multi shadow clone technique!"

A second later a cloud of smoke formed and a mass of Narutos rushed out of it and dog piled Zastin. Naruto grabbed Nana's arm and pulled her along as he ran out the door. He landed in the middle of a crowd of people leaving for the morning shift. Naruto pulled Nana through the crowd and fled through the streets and Zastin just plowed through the wall and came crashing down.

Zastin looked around finding and orange blur he ran after it as fast as he could. The blur turned around a corner and Zastin followed. He was immediately jumped by 20 Naruto shadow clones. Zastin cut them down in a few seconds but they had done their job and caused him to loose track of the two he was pursuing. He ran down the street and checked down all the alleys. He caught a blur turning another corner and ran after it. His armor stopped him from noticing when he set off a trip wire and took a smoke bomb directly to the face. Another swarm of clones ganged up on him, this time with rope. He was quickly tied and the clones pulled tight while holding onto the nearest solid object.

Zastin just kept going forward and pulled the screaming clones along with ease. As he turned around the corner some kind of firework went off right next to his head.

"Argh." Zastin groaned.

Naruto scooped Nana up and fled for the roofs. He jumped and took cover high up counting on the blind and deafened Zastin to loose track of them and continue on.

"Who is that guy?" He whispered to Nana.

Nana, trying her best not to freak out at the way she was being held, replied. "That's Zastin. One of fathers elite generals."

Naruto flinched. He had plenty of experience dealing with elites. Most of it painful captures from when his pranks went to far. If the jounin and ANBU were any indication the Zastin guy was bad news.

"_I really hope this plan works."_ Naruto thought with a gulp and unknowingly pulling Nana closer.

Zastin grumbled to himself as he couldn't find the orange menace running around. He looked up at the roofs and casually hopped up to the tops of the buildings.

Naruto set Nana down for the first time since he left the apartment and peaked out. He nearly shit a brick when Zastin's voice came from behind him.

"So are you done running?" Zastin asked.

"_Oh god please let the." _Naruto thought.

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted as Zastin just dodged a short sword swung by a man in black with a white and red mask. Zastin turned to size up his enemy as he was attacked from behind by an identically dressed individual. The armor clad devilukian was soon going toe to toe with four ANBU operatives. Naruto stood grinning as he watched the battle.

"_I have never been so glad to see the ANBU in my life!"_ He cheered in his mind.

Nana was quickly flanked by a pair of vary angry looking men in flak vests and head bands and the blond quickly realized the flaw in his plan. He immediately bolted to Nana's side and tried to talk down the angry ninja. A minute later and Zastin, Naruto, and Nana were being escorted to the Hokage's office.

"_The hell just happened!?" _Naruto thought.

"**You forgot everyone in town hates you." **The pessimistic voice replied.

"Yeah have to agree with him on that one. Kind of a dumb move." The optimistic one said.

"_Dear god even I'm making fun of my how dumb I am." _Naruto complained.

The group was rounded up into a dark room low in the Hokage's tower. About twenty minutes later an tan skinned old man in a white and red robe walked through the door. He sat down and gave a serious glare to everyone in the room.

Naruto completely ignored this and cheerfully said. "Hi old man."

The Hokage let out a sigh and said. "Naruto kun what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Without missing a beat Naruto rattled off the events from when he had been attacked the night before all the way to the morning, leaving out the part where he saw Nana naked.

"And then one of those assholes picked me up and stuck me under his arm and carried me all the way here!" Naruto finished angrily crossing his arms and pouting.

"Is that so?" Hokage asked disbelievingly.

Zastin finally coughed once to get attention. "Well that was mostly an accurate explanation of what was happening. Even if it was slightly exaggerated."

Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"My orders are to take the princess back home." Zastin said indicating Nana. "and if you let me take her now I'll leave without causing anymore trouble."

Naruto glared at him.

"No one is going anywhere till this can be confirmed." Hiruzen said.

Zastin surprisingly sat down. Naruto grumbled but did the same. Around fifteen or twenty minutes later a man with platinum blond hair and blue eyes in a jounin vest walked into the room. Naruto instantly recognized him as a Yamanaka do to the traits he shared with one of the tiny genin's least favorite classmates.

He placed his hands on Zastin's head and a few seconds later look completely amazed at the Hokage.

"Well." The Hokage asked. He was expecting crazy.

"He's a freaking alien!" The Yamanaka said disbelievingly.

The Hokage's eyes widened and he stared at the trio.

Naruto and Zastin said in perfect unison. "Didn't I just get through explaining that?"

The two looked at each other for a second before shaking their heads and turning back to the Hokage.

"Well anyway if you'll let me take the princess and go." Zastin said.

"No way she said she doesn't want to go last night! didn't you hear about that?" Naruto shouted at Zastin angrily. "You want her. You go through me."

Nana just sat there thinking that she didn't want to go for some reason. She looked at Naruto and blushed again. Naruto and Zastin glared at each other as she thought over her next move. The squirming in her belly and nervousness caused her to shout the first thing that came to mind.

"I can't leave we're engaged!" Nana shouted.

The entire room stared at the now bright red alien as she realized what she had just shouted and covered her mouth.

"Say what?" Naruto asked eyes wide.

All of the others just stared and the bright red babbling girl and slowly, one by one realized the clothes she was wearing were most definitely Naruto's. Naruto just stood there looking surprised. The three older men all came to the same conclusion and pulled a quick huddle.

"Wow who knew the kid had it in him." The Yamanaka said.

Zastin gave him a small glare and said. "Well since I know your thinking what I'm thinking."

"You said she's a princess right?" How bad would it be if her father found out about this?" The Hokage asked seriously trying to avert a war.

"Well my king isn't entirly predictable but the most likely scenario is he would crush your world." Zastin said. "Unless the two actually were getting married. He wouldn't do anything that would make his daughter cry if could avoid it."

"Well then it's a good thing they are." The Hokage said in a tone that made it clear he wasn't taking arguments.

"Well I'll help you." Zastin said. "I'd rather not make the princess sad myself."

There was a brief pause before adding almost as an afterthought. "Also destroying a planet because one teen messed up isn't exactly high on my to do list either."

"Right you go talk to this king of yours and see what you can do." The Hokage said. "I'll see what I can do on my end."

"Right." Zastin said.

"Break." The Hokage said.

Zastin left quickly heading off to get in touch with his ship. The Hokage waved over to Naruto.

"Alright this is a delecate situation so for now you take the girl out and get her some new clothes okay." The Hokage ordered handing Naruto a wad of money. "Come back when you're done we have important things to discuss."

Naruto nodded with a victorious smile, grabbed the wad of cash and Nana's hand and left. The Hokage watched and for the first time during the whole incident smiled. If everything went to plan he could still make something good come out of this.

* * *

Sorry about the Author note chapter last time but the Idea was killing my ability to focus on anything else. For those that didn't see it and want to know what I'm talking about. There's a poll on my page about an story intended to spoof the cliches of self insert harem fan fiction with to love ru and if you wouldn't mind looking at it I'd appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Poll was held before this chapter was released. No Naruto girls will be in the harem. Yes that includes Hinata. Yes I know how the canon ended. I don't care. None won by a landslide and is there for the route I'm going with. Canonically he didn't even meet any alien princesses with the power to talk to animals. If you want a perfect match for canon crossovers aren't the Ideal place to look.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with a wide grin on his face. A clacking comes from his sleeve and he pulled it up to whisper something to it. Naruto approached the a large school building and shambled through the halls. He walked into a class room flicking the metal plate on his forehead. After a quick scan around he found a seat. He quickly took a seat next to a tall boy in a jacket with a collar popped up covering his face from the nose down and his eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Uzumaki san I don't think you belong here. Why? Because this if only for the people that passed the graduation exam." Shino said.

Naruto gave him a short glare and pointed at his head band. Shino raised an eyebrow in response but figured if he was faking Iruka would just through him out. That settled Naruto leaned down and went back to having a conversation with his sleeve. The class slowly filed in and but Naruto paid little attention focused on his sleeve. Shino did his best to ignore him. Last time Naruto did this someone wound up with their face dyed orange for a week.

Iruka finally arrived with a roster in hand. Naruto's head popped up as he listened to the team announcements.

"Team seven Inuzuka Kiba, Sasuke Uchiha, Aburame Shino."

Sasuke grinned victoriously as almost every girl in the room groaned in frustration.

"Team eight Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto immediately let loose with a string of muffled curses. _"It had to be Ino didn't it. I mean anyone else, literally anyone else. Well maybe not Sasuke or Kiba but almost anyone else would have been a better teammate. Heck the chair I'm sitting on would be easier to put with." _

"Team ten Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura." Iruka said. "You have an hour for lunch then come back to meet your team's jounin instructor."

As soon as Iruka finished a gust of wind rushed across the back of the room. Everyone turned to the door that had flung open. Naruto bolted through the halls heading for the roof. He was about to head home for at least long enough to eat lunch.

_Naruto carried everything he owned in a bundle heading for a two story house followed by Nana and the Hokage leading the way. They had been given a place to stay as the Hokage had called it the "Devilukean embassy building". He had explained something about it being a loophole in tax law. Naruto didn't care about that, he was just happy to have new place to stay. One with space._

Naruto jumped from a roof and was going to land on and crashed into someone. Naruto felt something warm and squishy wrap around his hands. His head buried in something as he heard a muffled moan. He started moving his head back and forth and squeezing his hands. Another muffled moan came to his ears as he felt something clamp around his waist. Naruto pressed against the squishy mounds and heard a moan. A hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him free.

Naruto gasped. "Oxygen! I'll never take you for granted again!"

Naruto slowly turned his head back and saw Nana glaring at him.

"You beast!" She said and bashed Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing a bump on his skull.

A woman let out a small grunt and Naruto turned, sitting directly across from him was a pretty blonde woman with glasses. Naruto stared forward for another few seconds before it finally hit him. He noticed that the woman's bust was huge and it finally hit him what his head had been buried in a second ago.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

Naruto paled and waved his hands back and forth in front of himself. "I'm fine!"

The woman's eyes opened and she said. "Ah your nose is bleeding."

Nana glared down at him. Naruto sensing the impending doom shot up.

"Hey so um who are you?" Naruto asked.

He reached to pull the woman up and quickly moved let go of her hand as soon as she was up.

"Ah I'm Tearju Lunatique." the woman said hastily bowing and falling forward landing on top of Naruto.

"_Again?" _Naruto thought.

This time Nana helped her up this time before Naruto wound up squeezing her chest again. He crawled free and bolted for the door.

"Nice to meet you! I've got to eat fast! Got less than an hour!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

The door slammed behind him.

"So who are you?" Asked Tearju slowly turning to Nana.

"I'm Nana. That's Naruto." She said pointing a thumb at the door.

"Nice to meet you." Tear said. "So are either of your parents home?"

"Mine aren't here and I don't know where Naruto's are." Nana said.

"Your not related?" Tear asked.

"We're engaged." Nana said.

Tear stared wide eyed at the young girl in front of her and turned to the door. A crash came from inside the house.

"I should go check on that." Nana said with a sigh.

She went back in and left Tear starring at the door.

"_Those two kinds living alone like that. I should help them out." _She thought as she crossed the street and entered a house directly across from where the street.

About an hour later Naruto returned to the classroom seated between a blonde girl in a purple shirt and skirt with white arm warmers and a girl with short black hair in a tan jacket. He stared forward bored as he waited for their teacher to arrive. Teams left before a woman with long black hair and red eyes wearing a dress that looked like it was made from a scroll walked into the room.

"Team eight." She said.

The trio turned towards her.

"Follow me." She said.

The trio followed close behind the older woman giving each other confused looks. They eventually arrived and a small grassy area near the edge of a forest. The woman waved a series of small rocks on the ground. The three sat on them and looked expectedly at their teacher.

"_Ah Hyuga, and a Yamanaka and shes the top testing female student." _She grinned. _"The Hokage must have a lot of faith in me. Well he dumped the dead-last on me but, no that's just more proof he trusted me with some that needs so much help with two guaranteed graduates." _

"Alright I have something to tell you." Kurenai said. "You see theres something they don't tell you at the academy."

She paused to make sure she had their attention.

"Theres a second test. One the jounin sensei gives, and if you fail you go back to the academy." She said.

"What!?" Naruto and Ino shouted.

"_Sent back to the academy. That means I won't be on Naruto kun's team. Then." _Hinata thought as she focused on her sensei.

A chill ran down all three of the others spines. They all shuddered and briefly.

"Well anyway I'm going into that forest. The three of you will come in after twenty minutes and try to catch me." She said reaching behind her back and pulled out an egg timer. "If you manage to catch me before sundown. You pass."

She twisted the timer set it on the ground and in the blink of an eye vanished into thin air.

Naruto blinked twice in surprise before summarizing all their feelings in a single syllable. "Shit."

The trio stared at each other and sat down to wait. Naruto just let out a sigh and sat down unzipping his jacket.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed so loud the other two had to clap their hands over their ears. "What is that?"

She pointed at a crawling black mass over Naruto's torso.

"A centipede." Naruto said.

Ino stood stunned for a second before asking. "What's a giant centipede doing under your jacket?"

"Crawling." Naruto said with a cheesy grin.

"Don't try to get smart with me." Ino said as her eye twitched.

Naruto just sat grinning and letting the long black centipede crawl free. The large bug clacked its fangs together a few times.

"I don't know what her problem is." Naruto said.

The girls stared at the blond carrying on a casual conversation with a large bug. After slowly adjusting to the presence of a hissing monstrosity of a bug hanging around in Naruto's lap the trio started talking about just how they would work on finding Kurenai.

"So I've got this thing that lets me through a bunch of solid clones out and I figure they can just comb the forest." Naruto said.

"Yeah right like you'd have anything that useful." Ino said resting her head on one hand. "So anyway I'll use a technique that let's me possess things to take over a bird and fly over head see if I can spot her."

Naruto perked up at the mention of birds and started looking around. Ino felt a bit nervous as she saw him grin exactly like he would if someone was about to fall for one of his pranks.

"I I can s-see through the trees byakugan." Hinata said poking her fingers together and watching Naruto.

As they argued over a plan the buzzer on the egg timer went off.

Naruto formed the seal of his favorite technique and shouted. "Mass Shadow Clone Technique!"

A cloud of smoke engulfed the clearing forcing Ino and Hinata to cover their eyes. When they looked again the clearing was filled with copies of Naruto.

"S-So many." Hinata said turning bright red. Not that she noticed. Besides it would help hide the nose bleed.

Ino's jaw dropped as she stared in stunned silence. After Ino picked her jaw up off the floor and, then picked Hinata up off the ground the trio entered the forest.

Had any of them turned back at the they may have noticed an odd wavy section of the air follow them in. They may have noticed the slight rustling in the bushes. They may have caught wind that something was stalking them.

* * *

Sorry this is short I spent a day trying to figure out how to get a bit more length out of it before deciding this would be the best place to call it.


End file.
